Lembranças
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Em uma sala sozinhos, o que Mello seria capaz de fazer com Near?Contem meio lemon, quem não gosta não leia XPMas eu gosto e escrevo D


_Yo o/ _

Nem me digam, o fic ficou horrivel XD

Se for para ofender sejam legais, tá?

Sei que dessa vez não só matei o Near como o Mello tambem, fracassei nas personalidades, ficou muito occ

Mas tudo bem, de fic em fic eu vou melhorando o.o7

Um dia serei capaz de escrever sobre o Near com sentimentos reais

Falando nisso, li um doujinshi muito bom do melloxnear que o Near estava occ mas se encaixou perfeitamente na historia 'xD

Bem, obrigada pela atenção e leiam o fic

Ah, Death Note não me pertence pq eu não tenho dinheiro nem para o lanche da escola amanhã xD (tudo bem que vou sair 8:50 mas faço questão de reclamar)

_Tem leve lemon, se não se senti preparado para um fic desse nivel não leia o.o7_

**_Lembranças_**

"Por que eu? O que eu fiz para merecer esse castigo? Tá certo que eu fiz muita coisa, mas nada para merecer uma tortura assim! Justo eu tenho que ficar ao lado desse garoto que se acha bom demais para falar, discutir e até mesmo olhar os olhos! Mas eu vejo muito bem o que ele é, um fracassado!" pensou Mello sentado ao lado de Near em uma sala vazia enquanto Near fazendo uma pequena pilha com peças de domino

- Droga, para que tanta demora? - falou Mello irritado - E você? Só vai ficar ai com seus brinquedinhos sem fazer nada de util? - ao ver que não receberia resposta continuou - Eu até entendo que preciso esperar aqui dentro o diretor voltar, mas por que eu preciso esperar com você? Afinal, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Preciso falar com o diretor.. - disse Near sem olhar para Mello continuando a fazer a sua pilha de peças de domino

- Mas que tipo de resposta é essa? Você é retardado ou o que? - disse Mello nervoso segurando o colarinho da blusa de Near - Você acha que é esperto, né? Mas não é tão esperto assim! Você no final não passa de estupido que nem sabe se defender!

- O que você quer? - perguntou Near calmamente olhando para Mello

- O que eu quero? É simples, quero que você morra da pior forma possivel para ver se essa sua cara de besta desapareceu desse seu rosto! - disse Mello mais irritando ainda puxando o colarinho da blusa de Near com mais força

- Se quer tanto isso então vá em frente.. - disse Near agindo como se o colarinho não estivesse o enforcando, calmamente

- Ir em frente? É exatamente isso que eu vou fazer!! - Mello colocou suas mãos em torno do pescoso do Near e o empurrou com força contra o chão começando a o enforcar, Near mesmo tendando evitar começou a sentir-se sufocado tossindo e com a respiração falhada - E então? Não vai reagir? Ou é mais idiota que eu pensei?

- Tudo cof cof.. tudo bem se você preferi assi cof... - disse Near começando a se contorcer pela falta de ar

- O que? Vai dizer que tem pena de mim? É isso? Seu.. - disse Mello começando a apertar o pescoso do Near com mais força

- Não.. é isso que eu quero.. cof... - Mello não se controlou e apertou com mais força numa tentativa de quebrar o pescoso de Near

- VOCÊ QUER MORRER, É ISSO? - disse Mello irritado gritando

- Não, mas se... se você... quer.. - disse Near instintivamente segurando os pulsos de Mello, Mello simplismente puxou Near pelo pescoso, o levantou um pouco e o atirou forte contra o chão

- Seu bastardo!!!!! - disse Mello dando um soco forte no chão muito proximo ao rosto de Near, enquanto Near ainda tentava recuperar o folego, se sentando e apoiando se no ombro de Mello - O que você quer afinal??

- Não sei, mas não quero que você me odeie.. - disse apoiando a cabeça no ombro do Mello

- Por que? Por que se importa com isso? - perguntou Mello puxando Near de seu ombro e fazendo ele olhar para o seu rosto

- Por que? Eu não sei.. talvez porque quando eu entro em uma sala você é o unico que fala comigo.. Talvez porque para mim tudo seja facil demais.. - disse Near respirando quase que normalmente agora

- Droga, que tipo de ser humano é você afinal? - disse Mello passando os dedos entre seu cabelo

- Não sei.. - disse Near começando a enrolar seu cabelo com o dedo

- Droga.. - Near se virou para o Mello dando um leve sorriso fazendo o rosto do Mello corar levemente - O que foi?

- Nada.. obrigado.. - disse Near ainda com o leve sorriso no rosto

"Foi naquele momento que eu percebi.. era instantanio... impossivel de se controlar.. de se prever... de se evitar... foi nesse momento que eu puxei ele para perto de mim... Não pensava em mais nada, afinal, quem seria capaz de pensar em uma situação como essa?"

- Ah?! - Near caiu sobre o peito de Mello confuso

- Com você me olhando assim eu não consigo pensar.. - disse Mello segurando os pulsos de Near e o empurando contra o chão precionando ele com seu proprio corpo

- Mello?! - Near estava surpreso com a atitude de Mello, será que pretendia tentar mata-lo novamente?!

- Fica quieto.. - disse Mello segurando os pulsos de Near com uma das mãos e com a outra desabotoando a blusa dele

- Mello?! - Near estava mais assustado ainda, Mello estava realmente fazendo o que ele pensava que iria fazer?

- Já disse para ficar quieto, cala a boca logo! - disse Mello desabotoando todos os botões e começando a beijar o pescoso de Near, a respiração de Near começou a ficar mais agitada, estava com medo, não pensava que Mello fosse capaz de fazer algo assim, esse não parecia o Mello

Mello deslisou sua mão até a calça de Near colocando ela dentro, Near sabia que se gritasse traria problemas a Mello, não era o que queria, mas tambem não queria fazer alguma coisa assim, tentou se soltar mas Mello era mais forte, ao sentir que a mão de Mello estava proxima de tocar seu membro Near tentou se mecher o maximo para fazer Mello o soltar e evitar tal contato

- Fique parado, se não terei que fazer de forma mais desagradavel.. - disse Mello dando um leve sorriso malicioso

- Mello, não.. - tarde demais.. Mello tomou com sua mão o membro do Near mechendo sua mão levemente de forma ordenada - Pa..pare..

- Por que? Vai dizer que não é bom? - disse Mello lambendo o peito de Near

- Não.. não é certo.. - Near não conseguia mais resistir, não podia negar que gostava, não era o que queria mas já não era capaz de aguentar mais, seu corpo não iria resistir mais - Ahm.. - seu corpo estava chegando ao maximo, seria a qualquer momento, Near sentiu atingir seu limite, Mello tirou sua mão molhada da calça de Near e a lambeu, no final Near não tinha sido capaz de resistir, Mello soltou Near, que já estava fraco, em poucos segundo Near foi capaz de sentir toda a sua calça molhada chegando até mesmo a umidecer o carpete

- Foi tão ruim assim? - perguntou Mello em um tom sarcastico

- Mello.. - Near tentava recuperar o folego, jamais esperava que algo assim pudesse deixa-lo tão exausto, mal tinha forças para falar com Mello e o reprender, Mello se aproximou da boca de Near e o beijou, um longo beijo de lingua, Near não impediu porem não teve coragem de corresponde-lo, sentia-se envergonhado, confuso e acima de tudo, exausto

"Foi nesse momento que ele apareceu..."

O diretor do orfanato abriu a porta, viu Near com sua calça totalmente molhada, caido exausto no chão, e Mello sobre ele lhe dando um beijo forçado

"Mas tambem, ele não estava errado"

"Claro, o velho estava certo, mas depois daquilo ficou chato ficar afastado do Near, foi ai que eu começei a dar meus jeitos para me aproximar dele sem que ninguem visse, quanto tinhamos pessoas por perto era tranquilo, o medo era nos deixar sozinhos"

"Mello, vc não senti pena de ter abusado tanto do pobre Near?"

"Pena? Matt, não aja como se não tivesse escutado, eu não resistia!"

"Não resistia ou não resiste?"

"Você enche mesmo o saco, heim? Já te contei a historia, agora me deixa em paz"

"Mas ainda não entendi uma coisa, o que isso tem em relação você mesmo agora ainda querer vencer o Near?"

"Pelo simples motivo de que amor e odio andam lado a lado, entendeu? Eu odiava ele sempre me vencer, mas odiava mais ainda não ser capaz de possui-lo"

"Por isso você abusou de um pobre garotinho?"

"É.. acho que foi porque nunca resistia quando ele me olhava daquele jeito"

"Então você fez de novo?"

"Desde quando te dei intimidade para perguntar essas coisas?"

"Mello, você não muda mesmo.."


End file.
